Go to bed Jack
by The Bathtub Princess
Summary: In which Jack puts himself to bed. Warnings inside.


_Warnings: This is smut, I repeat, smut. _

* * *

It was one of those cold nights that left the outside world barren of any living soul. Well it would have been barren anyway since they were in the middle of nowhere, Jack contemplated. He had to admit that North's workshop was one of the most amazing places he had been so far, and he had seen some amazing stuff in his life.

The place must have been some kind of waterfall judging by the length and size of the icicles that the whole place was built into. Jack leaned further out of the open window and stared up at the twinkling lights for a few moments before stepping back into this guest room with a sigh. Thinking was not going to calm him down.

It was late and he was tired, but there was something keeping him awake. Restless, the young man ran his fingers through his snowy hair looking around the room he had been placed in for the night. It was small and kind of cosy, with a fire place (not that he needed one) and a large bed taking up most of one of the walls. The former Spirit of Winter sighed again and sat down on the edge of the bed and fixed his gaze on the door opposite to him.

He had already tried going outside but those yeti-things had stopped him halfway down the corridor. North must have told them to keep him inside so he wouldn't mess anything up, which he totally would.

'Maybe I should just go to bed.' He said out loud, the action kind of comforted him since he was used to hearing his own voice when he was on his own. It helpe-

The boy's thoughts were stopped by an involuntary yawn that suddenly made a fresh wave of newly found drowsiness to come over him. But yet there was something bugging him in the pit of his stomach that he could not place the meaning off...

Jack chose to ignore that thought as he slipped out of clothes, stopping to run his hands down his chest and stomach. Now, he had always been contempt with the way he looked but he had always been curious about his immortality . As always his image was unchanged. And while the gently toned contours of his arms and chest could have been described as beautiful and athletic by a normal human being the boy only wrinkled his nose and got under the covers. He didn't need those eider, but the habit had stayed with him ever since he could remember.

It took less than a minute for Jack to realise that he was not going to fall asleep anytime soon. He tired counting sheep, but there was none in the room so that was pointless (he never got the point of that game anyway). In the end he just gave up and sprawled himself out on the bed, glaring into the ceiling. His naked chest heaved up and down in frustration.

'I'm tired so I can switch myself off now!' Jack muttered under his breath but reasoning with himself didn't help eider. So he just closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would come to him.

The restlessness was becoming more apparent to him making a shiver run through his body. A uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and stayed there. He had a sudden craving for something...

Jack quickly sat up as a blush spilled onto his pale cheeks he pulled back the covers only to discover a little problem, which when not taken care off would become troublesome. His body shivered in anticipation at the sheer thought of touching himself. The young man let out a deep breath he had been holding in for no reason, what was he afraid of? There was nothing wrong with it, all people had urges. It was just that his urges were usually a tiny bit more prominent than what you would expect.

Glancing at the door Jack quickly got out of bed and padded over to lock it, he didn't want anyone to walk in on him (which could have been kind of hilarious) now, did he? It was already late so he doubted that anyone would be up.

The mattress creaked when he sprawled himself on it again, not bothering to cover himself up this time. He hissed through his teeth when the softness of the covers became more definite on his bare back in his slowly growing arousal.

Licking his lips, Jack trailed his hand down the soft curve of his torso stopping at the edge if his boxers. Slowly, the slender hand pressed down on the large bump residing there. Jack arched his neck, his pink lips fell apart with a satisfied groan while his hand gradually worked on tracing his manhood through the thin material.

The other hand moved to caress the vanilla white of the flawless skin on his chest. Trailing down to his supple stomach and back up to stroke the pert pink of his nipples. Jack moaned quietly and arched his back, his cold blue eyes fixed at some random point in the corner of the room, becoming glazed with his very own mixture of lustful desire.

His boxers were now damp with pre-come and felt too tight on his ripe erection. He reached down with both hands to remove them, grunting when the fabric brushed against his tip, coaxing more droplets out of him. With the last article of clothing gone Jack took a moment to compose himself again. His hands travelled back up to his hard nipples which he pinched with a little but more vigour, the action made him gasp, much louder this time.

He reached down, mussing the silvery curls that grew around the base of his cock. His shaft was red and swollen from his previous ministrations and begging for more attention. Spreading his slender legs further apart Jack wrapped his hand around his base and gave it a firm squeeze. The action made his head spin with relief and more delicious sounds escape his wet lips while his eyes became completely hazed as did his train of thought.

Slowly he stroked himself, running his thumb up the much more sensitive underside of his member. He stopped at the tip, where a slender finger traced the weeping slit and smudged it down the rest of the length for some lubrication. The soft light in the room illuminated the rapid movement of the silverette's chest as the speed of his hands picked up. Jack's head thrashed from side to side, messing up his frost-white hair, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed as he kept his release at bay, he wasn't done yet.

His other hand reached further down and cupped the rest of his manhood and rolled it around in the palm of his hand. His breaths became more shallow when he did so, the sound of quick breathing sprinkled with occasional moans was all that could be heard in the otherwise silent room. With half-lidded eyes Jack stopped his movements and shakily sat up on the bed, his full arousal bobbing up and down as he settled on his knees, facing the window.

With one hand still fondling his hard shaft the other wondered up, to pinch a pink nub on his chest and further up to his lips. His face burning red with the thought of what he was about to do, he wrapped his lips around two of his slim fingers and coated them with a fair amount of saliva and removing them with a wet pop. He reached down to his smooth behind and quickly located his entrance. Slowly he massaged the outside with his lubricated fingers, before he was loose enough to slip the first digit inside with a loud needy moan.

He wiggled it around in his own private velvet as gently as he could before adding the second finger. Jack's sharp panting returned instantly as he started to pump himself again. It did not take him long to find what he was looking for, with a twist of his wrist the young man threw his head back with a squeaky gasp when he saw lights dance behind his eyes. He hit the same spot over and over again, getting the same result that made him quiver with sexual gratification.

This time he did not stop his movements and rocked his hips in time with his ministrations. His breaths turning into squeaky moans as he neared his much earned release. Warmth pooled into the pit of his stomach and his moans became louder. His toes curled with pleasure as white flashed before his eyes making his knees tremble and collapse under him. Jack's face landed into a pillow to which he gratefully screamed and moaned into as he reached his peak, dirtying his hand and covers with his white essence.

Jack flipped himself onto his back, breathing heavily. He smiled stupidly as his eyes started to close from the sheer exhaustion. Wobbly and glowing, the silverette decided to get out of bed to clean himself up.

He was already half asleep when he stumbled back into bed and pulled the covers over himself. Contempt with himself, he finally slept.

* * *

_I don't know why I wrote this._

_I understand that there might be something here that doesn't match with the plot of the movie I haven't seen it yet and when I do I'll correct it. _


End file.
